


Only a Dream

by muses_circle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle
Summary: "To sleep--perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub,For in that sleep of death what dreams may come..." Hamlet III.i





	Only a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at an indiscriminate time during season three.

He was plunging towards something. The hole he’d fallen into seemed endless, especially since he couldn’t see anything. The darkness seemed alive: he felt prickles of fear skirting along his spine as he tumbled downwards towards oblivion. His hands flailed out, grasping for anything to slow his free-fall. Only dirt met his touch, rough and dry in his hands, crumbling the moment his long fingers reached out for traction.

He heard his voice, yelling for help, calling out Dean’s name as long, spindly vines grabbed his boots, tugging him further down into the deep recesses of the earth. It was useless, though: Sam knew… He knew he was going to die. Hell had come for him, and nothing could change that.

A gentle hand pressed into his shoulder and Sam’s eyes popped wide open. He turned over and saw Sarah awake next to him, her long raven hair askew from sleep. Moonlight streamed through the windows, the room taking on an eerie, haunted atmosphere. She looked at him anxiously, eyes filled with an emotion he had never seen before: concerned horror. He cupped her cheek, trying to shake off the last vestiges of the all-too-vivid nightmare. And stopped, when he felt bits of dirt between his fingers, covering Sarah’s cheek, nearly invisible against the pale natural light.

“It’s okay,” he whispered insistently, as much for his benefit as hers. “It was only a dream. Only a dream.” _Only a dream_ , he repeated to himself, moving onto his back and taking her into his arms.

An incoherent sob escaped Sarah’s lips and she rubbed her nose against his naked chest. “Then why is there dirt on your hands, Sam?”

_Good question_ , he thought, holding onto her, sensing the tremble in her body while she attempted to drift back to sleep. He held up a hand and looked into the night at it, flecking the few bits off his fingers, a reminder that it really _hadn’t_ been a dream.

Just another reminder of what awaited him if he tried to break the crossroad deal.


End file.
